


测试通过

by zebradalia



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Because Bond stories are famous for their realism, Canon levels of violencehighly, M/M, Translation, UST, fieldwork, unlikely description of a case for the MI6
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebradalia/pseuds/zebradalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是Q见过的最奇怪的任务转折。他做梦也没想到会在同一个晚上被迫杀死一个人，和一群咯咯笑的女孩子聊天，以及坐James Bond的大腿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	测试通过

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chinese translation of "Passing the Test" http://archiveofourown.org/works/868698

_“Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart”_

 

_\- Adele, Skyfall_

 

       "Q"，是个奇怪的别称，但他比自己想的更快地习惯了这称呼。他来自匿名天才们的世界，这些人有时从未在现实生活中见过最好的朋友。他习惯了昵称代号、识别符，别称比出生证明上的那串字符更有意义。如今，他不知道如果有人在街上从背后叫他的名字，他是否会转身。

       现在他是Q。这是他的工作，而他的工作已经变成了他的生活。它不仅占据了他目前大部分的时间，还将延伸到他整个未来。一朝特勤，终身用这样或者那样的方式特勤。尽管军需官可能没有外勤的同事们见到的行动多，他仍然是MI6的几乎无可替代的组成部分，各方面考虑起来，他很可能会比外勤们在这个行业呆的长久得多。

      有时他希望能把这些告诉父亲。那位老人会非常高兴。Q数不清多少次在童年和少年时期和父亲坐在小客厅的两端，他摆弄日渐复杂的小装备，而父亲总是在读间谍小说。John le Carré是他最喜欢的作者，偶尔会微笑着出神的读一段给Q听。Q想把父亲介绍给James Bond认识。这个人就像从父亲最爱的小说中走出来的人物：体现老派MI6特质的典型。

      当然Q同时负责有好几个特工的任务，那些安静随和的男男女女穿着笔挺的黑西服，来拿装备，离开去执行任务，然后回到他这里归还设备 -- 有时候在做过简报后。这些是循规蹈矩的人们，Bond和他们截然不同。

      关于Bond是天才还是老古董，是MI6最好还是最差的特工，意见不一，但大家一致认为他有搞定工作，同时毁掉大量东西--尤其是Q支部的装备--的窍门。Q看过前任们的日志，知道Bond有让或年老或年轻的军需官们抓狂到扯头发的习惯。他很高兴他们不再发放爆炸口香糖或者两侧配备武装的交通工具了，他不想007在他身边摆弄这类设备，非常感谢。

      是的，理论上把James Bond介绍给父亲会很有趣。但现在Q对父亲认为他在Vauxhall一家小房产公司当IT支持，过着缓慢安静的生活一事感到十分宽慰。他感谢在监看的人 -- 除了在总部看CCTV监控视频的人们--他不需要把今夜的事告诉父亲。

00Q00Q00Q00

       Q在面试的时候--被问及个人弱点的时候--解释过他害怕飞行，当局和他保证他的工作描述不包括旅行。显然他们骗了他，但他得承认不是多大的谎，毕竟他们只把他送到了里丁而已。人们还在里丁和伦敦间通勤呢。

       时值半夜，但因为是周六，街道上并不空荡。穿着太短的裙子太高的鞋子的女孩子们在街上走来走去，让Q都感觉自己老了，她们咯咯笑着一群群从一个派对奔赴另外一个。但他不是来和她们作伴的，他正在一个潮湿的地下室里在一台老旧的台式机上施展他特有的魔术。尽量不显得藐视的和M尽力解释如果没有连接到任何服务器上话Q没法远程黑进硬盘，真是“愉快”。这台电脑确实没有连接，于是他来了，第一次执行外勤任务。

       自他们告诉他要执行外勤任务那刻起，Q紧张的坐立难安。被录用的时候他曾接受过基础外勤培训。这训练努力保证在必要情况下，Q精神状态稳定不至于惊声尖叫破坏了伪装身份，身体健康到够逃跑，能够合理使用他协助研究的武器。他们仅仅教了必要的那些，只想把他留在案头工作。这些训练只是以防万一有人发现他实际上不是为了房地产公司工作而已。在今夜之前用他从未把训练付诸实用。

       这个案子在很多方面都很敏感。MI6极少在不列颠本土上开展工作--那通常在其他的部门的执法范畴，如果没有几个部门的话，至少MI5会对此不满。但在该案中，MI6已经花了好几个月打击国际非法武装组织，在里丁而不是什么荒郊野岭，定位到了他们的客户。他们需要这些客户--由摩托同好俱乐部转变成的毒贩们--能提供的信息。通常这种情况下他们会和当地警方合作，让警方出面搜查并把电脑交给MI6，但这次警方毫无把柄，也没发现任何合法理由闯入或者逮捕已知的成员。所以只能采取不那么官方方式解决。

      就像预期的那样，这些人不是会把财产无戒备放置的类型，毕竟他们需要确保不仅仅能找到所有能找到的东西，并且要尽可能快而谨慎的找到并且迅速撤离。所以，把驻总部的电脑天才派出去，为什么不呢？然后让007去看护他。Q一边破解另一个简单到可笑的密码一边想，因为那会很顺利，非常聪明，不是吗？因为只要Bond在旁边，东西绝对没有被炸飞的倾向。一点都没有。

00Q00Q00Q00

       当天早上Q把任务用枪给Bond，同时也给自己挑了一把。

     “你知道怎么用吗？” Bond问，除了上挑的一边眉毛别无表情。

     “在派发给你之前我确实都测试过， 007”，Q回答。

     “我从没在射击场见过你。”

     “那是因为我去射击场而不是Q分部的测试场的时候，和大家一样是早上去的。你和其他双0特工至少都是中午去，如果你们真有来上班的话。”

     “如果真有来？” Bond的嘴角有一点点怀笑的痕迹。

     “别这样，”Q打断他，“我在监控里看过苏格兰那栋被你夷为平地的房子。你大概在荒野长大的，但就高雅程度而言，你至少不在我之下。”

     Bond没有回应这句话，Q后之后觉地发现他越过了某条线。 出于很多原因，没人会和James Bond提天幕庄园。

00Q00Q00Q00

       在坐车过去的路上，Q仔细考虑了自己的补告。并不是出于恐慌，而是当他认识到很可能会死在今夜时难以自持的幻想。

       天幕事件后，在返回Vauxhall总部前他和M进行了一系列会议，商讨所有能够并且应当采取的措施：监控，警报，加锁系统，还有数字安全。Q被授予自主权， 在20多岁已经完成了一生的代表作。在车里他想到：如果他死在今夜，这会是他的遗物。

       下了车车开走后，Q才发现他甚至不知道方向盘后面那位特工的名字。她是这次任务的后备支援，和总部人员一起监听任务。他知道今夜她被称为Carroll。也许有人想滑稽些而她真名叫Alice (注1)？总之，她和Bond差不多年纪。看他们坐在一起让Q真切地感受到Bond人到中年。他不记得曾看到Bond和他同样年纪的女人在一起---在CCTV上他看到过James Bond和好几个女人在一起，无论是出于职业动机勾引的对象或者顺便选的那些。

       他们协力突入大楼。Q让他们突破电子安全系统，Bond让他们通过守卫--一些让Q怀疑他们究竟突入了什么组织的暴徒 。他们就像加强版的国家阵线党成员（注2）。

        现在他们躺在自己的血形成的血泊中，不知是死了还是失去意识（当跟着Bond走过这些尸体的时候Q懒得去确认）。Q站在在同一栋楼的地下室，手指敲击键盘，眼睛盯着屏幕，黑进系统，下载一切看起来有一点点重要的信息。他想打开文件，查看是否获得了他们想要的信息，但没时间了。情报说，这些人每夜换2次守卫。这是他们被定位原因 -- 这模式太显眼了。

00Q00Q00Q00

       Q正准备把USB棒拔下来的时候听到附近某扇门关上的声音。Bond轻快无声的跑到门口朝外看，然后回头看Q。Q删除最后一点痕迹后跟上他。很快他们来到了走廊，Bond朝声音传来的方向看去。

     “留在这儿，” 他低声对Q说然后走了。

     “Bond！” Vauxhall 某人的叫声传到他们耳朵里。

       Q猜他们不希望Bond把他单独留下，但在这样的时刻他不准备质疑特工的判断。于是他把USB棒放好拿出枪。当听到Bond的方向传来打斗的声响和枪声，他把枪瞄准那个门口，一边在头脑中反复告诉自己“如果来的不是Bond，我就开枪。”“如果来的不是Bond，我就开枪。”“如果来的不是Bond，我就开枪。”“如果来的不是Bond，我就开枪。”

       时间以奇怪的方式流逝。他站在那里觉得像冰河融化到海里那样缓慢，又像蜂鸟挥动翅膀的慢动作般只一瞬间。

        一个人影出现在门口。不是Bond。Q开火。那个人影向下一坠，倒在地上发出一声讨人厌的闷响。第二个人影出现，仍然不是Bond，Q再次开枪，但也许因为他已经开始发抖或者那个男人看地上尸体时低了头，这次没有射中。那一瞬间，门口那人盯着Q看，Q也盯着他。然后Q想起自己在对方的火力范围内，迅速闪进他和Bond刚离开的那间房间的门口。子弹擦身而过，更远处传来另外一声枪响。他听到有人逃走，Bond的声音回荡在门廊。

     “Q?”

     “在这里”

     他握着枪依然保持戒备得走到门廊，Bond正向他走来。

     “你受伤了吗？”

     “没有”， Q回答道，心里希望确实如此。如果他正处于震惊状态，会无法确认，不是吗？但他不觉得自己很震惊。他觉得还好，虽然这有点让他困扰。

      “他们中有一个逃走了” Bond说。“他看见你了吗？”

     “是的。”

     Bond低声咒骂了一声，抓住Q的胳膊拉他走。

     “我们走。”

       Q任由自己被粗鲁地拖着走向最近的出口。他再次检查口袋确认USB记忆棒还在。他们路过Q射杀的人，Q看到空洞的眼睛盯着天花板，鲜血仍然从身体里涌出。这么红，似乎比他见过的Bond和其他双0特工同事们杀死的尸体流出的鲜血更红。

     “别看，” Bond抓住他的胳膊，Q感觉像是同时被拯救和冒犯了。

      一小会儿后他们来到街上。新鲜空气扑面而来，Q愉悦地沉浸在这感受中，仿佛刚才忘记天空和露天的空气的存在。

00Q00Q00Q00

      他们拐过两个弯走到一条主要街道，Q不得不停下来，靠着墙感觉恶心，头晕目眩。他感觉到搭在他肩膀上的手，惊讶于Bond的温柔姿势。与此同时他肯定Bond的注意力没在身上，Bond正在和Vauxhall通话，报告当前情况。

     当Q因为头晕而不得不弓起身子，他怕自己要摔倒了，Bond在他身边弯下下身体。

     “他刚才看清楚你了吗？”他问。

     “什么？”

     “逃走的那个人”

     “我想是的。”

     “我们暴露了。”Bond说，这次显然对Vauxhall说的。

     “小心处理，”声音传到耳朵里“谨慎地，Bond。别让这次任务陷入危险， _别_ 让军需官受到威胁。”

     “伪善” Q小声嘟囔，然后看到Bond笑了。

     “如果他有时间看你，你本该有时间朝他开枪。”他对Q说。

     “我试过了。”

     Bond还没来得及回应，一个女声打断了他们的对话。

     “他还好吗？”

     这不是Carroll。Q想要骂人。他小心地抬起头，看到一帮打扮成去派对的样子的女孩们朝他们走过来。

     “他会好的。”Bond说，就像开开关一样打开了魅力值。“只是有点儿喝多了。”

     “噢，可怜的家伙。”

     一个黑头发的女孩子出现在Q的视线。

     “你想喝点水吗，亲爱的？我包里有一瓶。”

     那确实很好，Q想。

     “好的。”

     其他女孩中的一个开始问黑发的女孩为什么随身带一整瓶水，但她忽略这个问题，递给Q一个写着低糖可乐的瓶子，但瓶子显然清洗了很多次，里面装的别的东西，Q很高兴的接过来。

     “谢谢。”

     “不用谢。我叫Sarah，这是Anne, Lucy还有Becky。”

     女孩们和他们打招呼。Q还是头晕，但清楚的注意到至少2个在看007。他不止一次想知道是什么让女人们用那种方式看James Bond，为什么从来不用那种方式看着他。看在上帝的份上，Bond都足够当他们父亲了。

     “很高兴见到你们。我是James,”Bond说，但这次没带姓。“这是Quentin。”

     哦，真的吗？Q想，多滑稽可笑。

     “他有点体重过轻，” Bond又说，“真的不太习惯喝酒。” 他转身和Q对视，声调没变，但眼神中有严肃甚至同情的神色，“别担心，Q。你对酒精的耐受度会随着时间增长的。”

     “实际上，我觉得原来耐受程度就很好。”

     女孩们笑了，Bond没有。

     “你知道需要怎么做吧，亲爱的？”其中一个女孩说。“你要站起来，走几步，找个地方恢复下？你们两个应该和我们一起，我们正要去拐角那个新地方，大家都在谈论那里。”

     Q正要礼貌的拒绝时，看到Bond在看他们身后，忽然警觉起来。然后Bond伸出胳膊搂住他的腰，把他像个破布娃娃一样拽起来。

     “听起来挺有趣。”Bond说，“我们去看看吧。”

     女孩们咯咯笑起来。Q觉得脉搏加速，他不知道Bond看到了什么。

     “我们遇见的那些人回来怎么办？”他问，没法编一个带细节的故事--他应该要，通常他也会，但现在由于某些原因他想不出来。至少他站了起来，头也不晕了。

     “他们很可能就在我们身后。”Bond说，说的好像是件好事一样。“让Carroll担心那个吧，我们只管给你找个干燥的地方坐下来。”

     “哦，你们和一帮人一起出来的？”Q觉得是说话的是Becky。

     “没有，我们只是偶遇了几个认识的人，然后从他们那边逃开了。”

     Bond 微笑，女孩们又笑了起来。

     “那么带路吧。”Bond说。

       Sarah用占有欲很强的方式抓着Q的胳膊，Q除了装作若无其事之外不知道还能怎么做。Bond对他微笑，用他那种几乎无法察觉的朝一侧略倾斜的笑容。Q非常想掐死他。

00Q00Q00Q00

     那地方又小又嘈杂，有一个吧台，小到甩不开一只猫的舞池却拥挤到看不到对面的人的程度，沿墙还有一排不配套的沙发。女孩们把Q和Bond领到沙发，Becky和Anne—Q肯定他已经能认出谁是谁—拉Bond坐在一张沙发上，并一边一个坐在他两边；Sarah把Q拉到对面的沙发，Lucy和他们坐到一起。这绝对是他见过的最奇怪的行动中的转折，让Q震惊，这说明了某些问题。

      他装作发短消息，把之前收集到的资料发给Q支部，然后一边装做听Sarah说话一边听着他的队伍分析资料。Bond在做什么他不确定，除了Q支部的报告和刺耳的音乐之外他听不到别的东西。但每次他看向Bond，那人总是装出一副不知怎么来到这里但很自得其乐的样子。Q很肯定Bond实际在等待Carroll的消息，她在去追消失的守卫前说了句简短的“收到”后就悄无声息。

       Sarah问了Q什么，他没法回答因为他没听到她说了什么，就用要去洗手间的理由告退。门后面音量显著降低，让他轻松不少。也意味着他能清楚听到Bond耳机传来的声音。Bond正被女孩们盘问，显然Q的离开让话题转向了他。

     “你的朋友，他很甜”一个声音说，也许是Anne。“你在哪里遇到他的？”

     “工作的地方，”Bond回答。

     “真的吗？”那个女孩又问。她听起来很怀疑。“你看起来不像和他在同一个地方工作的样子。”

     “他是我上司。”Bond回答的声音带着笑意，女孩们歇斯底里的笑起来。要是她们知道这是真相的话，还能笑的出来吗。

     Q洗手的时候，听到Becky问： “不可能，来嘛，说真的。你是包养（注3）他还是什么的吗？” 叫Becky的那个女孩说，Q差点在不锈钢水槽前面笑出声。在通讯线路的Vauxhall端，有人真笑了出来，这太不专业了，之后立刻安静了下来。

     “不是，”Bond回答，Q怀疑从007声音中听到是否是欢乐。

     “但整个晚上你一直在查看他的情况，”Q打开门走回酒吧的时Becky还在坚持，“你的眼睛就没离开过他。” 很可能确实如此，Q想，考虑到今晚之前那些事件话。

     “我在看他是不是感觉好些了。”他听到Bond回答。

     “好吧，”那女孩回答，声音中有明显怀疑。“你看，我们没有偏见什么的，如果你们真有点什么下流的小秘密，我们不会给他父母打电话告发你。”

      Q僵住了，不是因为他听到的内容，而是因为他看到的人。仅几码开外，刚逃跑的那个家伙正在屋里到处走。Q趁着还没被发现转过身。有那么一瞬间他又感觉到头晕。他集中精神，不改变步伐，不做任何会引起注意或者暴露自己的事。“他在这里。”他低语，但似乎声音没能压过音乐声传到麦克风，因为Vauxhall悄无声息，而Bond依然看着屋子的另外一头，甚至没转头看他，所以他也不可能已经听到了。Q的心脏并没有跳的很快 –受过的训练让他不至于重新陷入恐慌—但他能感觉到贴着肋骨的心跳。他差不多走到沙发了。他不能让女孩们注意到有什么不对劲，不然她们会让他们暴露身份。

    但是，如果那些女孩们认为他和Bond在一起…..

    演技—Q不确定自己有。但他一直觉得自己扑克脸摆的不错，至少是差不多的东西，不是吗？ 他没有返回原来的座位，反而径直走向Bond坐的沙发。坐在上面的三个人抬头看他：Bond带着好奇，而另外俩个女孩一副被逮了个正着的样子。

      “介意换个位子吗?”Q压过音乐声对Anna说—如果金发的那个是Anna的话（注4）。她摇了摇头，移到Q坐过的位置，视线没离开他。Bond狐疑的抬起一边眉毛也看着他。女孩们忽然安静下来。Q坐下来，贴的太近，大腿贴着大腿，半转向Bond。他双手搭在Bond肩膀上，靠过去在他耳边低语。这也让他方便的对着Bond的耳麦说话。

     “他在这里。在我身后。黑色皮夹克，太阳镜，剃光的头，塌鼻梁。”

     “收到（注5），”他听到总部的回复。Bond的嘴移到Q的耳边，说话的时候温暖的气息拂过Q的皮肤，

     “他看到你了吗？”

     “我觉得没有。你要怎么做？”

      接下来就得Bond表演了，Q倍觉离开了键盘和显示器自己多么无用。没错，现在有别人在处理那边的工作，但那不是他--他们能做的还不到他的一半。Q现在带的唯一的武器--除了藏在毛衣下面本没想到会用的枪之外，只有一个智能手机。尽管它“智能”到让你的普通iPhone界面看起来像Amiga电脑（注6），但在这地方没什么能交互的设备，尤其对手是武装暴徒。这真是个新石器时代般的外勤任务--肉搏，交火，脉搏加速耳膜蜂鸣。

     “平民中不准开火，007”总部切入“和军需官一起安静的撤离。”

      Q看到Bond目光闪动着寻找那个人，自己直觉得也转过头去看--如果在Vauxhall他本该用三个不同的屏幕上监视这个情况，但现在只能胡乱寻找。Bond伸手阻止他，立刻握着脸的一侧把他转回面向特工的那边，掩护他不被那个暴徒发现。

     “在我搞清他在干吗前我们要把你藏起来。”007低于，“配合演一下。”

      还没等最后那个指令到达大脑，Q的嘴就被另外一张嘴覆盖了。一瞬间的震撼之后，从对面沙发传来尖叫和笑声让Q摆脱了震惊状态，他认识到现状以及背后的原因，于是抬起一条胳膊抱住Bond的肩膀让这表面显得更真实。并不是说演得还不够真--Bond显然是个方法派的演员。Q上个女朋友还一年前的事，上次滚床单是6个月前，嘴里含着别人的舌头还是差不多那时。他的头脑对当前状况非常清楚，背后舞池的某处有个男人很可能想给他的脑子来一发子弹，但身体却开始用自己不太愿意的方法回应起来。他感觉Bond的手下探，朝着自己的胯部而不是Q的胯部。这特工已作好准备一旦情况需要就拔枪，与此同时他也在吮吸Q口腔内壁。

       肾上腺素在Q身体里流窜。几个街区外的某栋大楼里地上躺着个因Q而死的人。傍边的这男人是训练有素的杀手，在这行干了至少十多年，而他的舌头在对Q的舌头做某些邪恶的事，然后附近某处有个人随时准备杀他们两个。自从上次黑进MI5的纪录（MI6在工作面试时对此盛赞不已）以来，他很久没觉得这么鲜活了。

      尽管Q全力"配合表演"，完全掌控这个吻的还是Bond。他抽身结束了这一吻，视线从Q的肩膀看过去。Q再次想转身看007看的是什么，但这次没费多大力气就阻止了自己。

      “我去买点喝的。”Bond微笑地说，Q认出那是Bond在每一个任务中用的语调（007总能找到某个必须被勾引的女人，而且通常他的理由不能说没道理）。Q不知道Vauxhall监听的人们是否也认出来了，也不知道他们是否知道刚才发生了什么。

      “只要一品脱啤酒，”Q回答，他还记得需要扮演有点喝多了的样子。Bond走过他身边的时候，伸手模了Q的大腿，这是演给周围的人看的，但是这也让Bond确认Q的身体有怎样的反应。比较年长的男人对他挑起一点眉毛，要是Q稍微没那么冷静，就要咒骂出声，或者害羞的转过视线了。但他只是微笑与Bond对视，两个人才能玩得起来游戏。

       “也许你的酒精忍耐水平已经在上升了。”Bond说完融入了人群。Q当然知道他不是去买喝的，而是去处理那个塌鼻梁的家伙了。

     “不用一幅孤独凄凉的样子，亲爱的，他只是去吧台，又不是去了了北极。”Becky在他身后说，她觉得想法得到了证实，笑得像吃了金丝雀志得意满的猫一样，“你们不会因为分开5分钟就死掉的。”

     但愿如此，Q想。

00Q00Q00Q00

       耳机里传来打斗的声音，他坐在沙发上对着新结识的极可能只是暂时的朋友们微笑，一边听着有人的脑袋被打破， 不知道该如何自处。

      Bond的声音像过了几个世纪才传来。

     “我们要走了。Q，假装收到短消息什么的，然后出来和我们会合。”

    Q依言而行，摸出手机滑动几下，然后宣称是James发来的消息，而他得走了。他在女孩们一脸惊讶和迷惑中离开。

     当他到外面的时候，车已经在了。Carroll把车窗摇下几尺，让他去后座。他遵照指示，看到了Bond持枪顶着坐在副手席位的塌鼻梁的家伙的脖子，那家伙的鼻子现在更塌了。Bond用空下来的那只手递给Q一杯琴汤尼（注7），看起来还是吧台新鲜调制，一滴都没洒。

     “我想你想要的不止一品脱啤酒，”Bond说。

     Q一言不发地接受了这杯酒，飞快地灌了下去。

00Q00Q00Q00

       第二天变成是一系列的挫折。Q没睡好，所以自那天开始前就注定没有好结果。昨晚累积过量的肾上腺素转变成对一杯接一杯浓茶的需求。日程表上第一个项目是又长又难受的任务汇报，结束的时候他直奔最近的茶壶去安抚下备受折磨的神经。当他终于走进Q支部的时候，屋里没并变安静，但不寻常的是没人和他道早安。那个Jenkinson，因为比他大几岁就觉得有偶尔藐视上司的权力，尽管部门里大部分人都比他们两都年长，对他说

     “昨天外勤任务成功吗，sir？ ”

     “我们会知道的，不是么”他回答，不想多逗留。但Jenkinson一如既往地展现了天性，并不肯放过他

     “我们听到你做得很好，即席发挥，配合表演之类的。”

    坐在Jenkinson对面的Cook明显的红了脸，Q庆幸红脸的不是自己。办公室士气不过如此，他想到。

     “不是人人都像你这么绷不住脸，Jenkinson，”他反驳道，喝了一口茶舒缓下心情，“给所有内部邮件的安全脚本做一个全面的检查，然后给我三页的报告。中午就要。”

    她瞪着他。

     “但是..，完全没必要啊，我们刚刚才..”

     “不，确实有必要。”Q打断她，径直走向自己的办公室，在他身后Cook窃笑，Jenkinson小声咒骂。他对着茶杯微笑，但情不自禁想知道是不是整个Q支部都知道了他一整晚上被一群叽叽喳喳的女孩子劫持，还和007接吻了。

00Q00Q00Q00

       他们获取的信息是有用的，但没有之前期望的那么多—当然还远远不足以端掉整个非法联盟。Q听Moneypenny小姐说MI5打电话来问MI6在里丁究竟搞什么。M看起来不太高兴

       夜晚来临时Q坐在办公室，通过玻璃幕看着组员们一个接一个打包回家。他仍在脑中努力处理昨天他杀了一个人的事实。没有任何人，甚至是他午餐前被迫去见的MI6顾问觉得这是什么大事。有一瞬间，他怀疑这是否成了自己生活的一部分。

       他忽然一抖。当然这是他生活的一部分—他为MI6工作。至少每周他不得不看着特工们干掉他们的目标。是的，如果情况需要，他自己也需要做同样的事。他不能在首次外勤任务后就胆怯。他是联合王国的秘密情报部门的军需官。他还希望在这个位置上多呆几年。

        当Q支部整个走空了，他出办公室，走到实验室，拿起前一夜用过的枪。枪已经清理干净，退掉弹药。他从军火库取出匹配的弹药，走向地下室的射击场。因为这就是你受到惊吓后的反应: 重新整装上阵。另外，他想，还能把目标板想象成Jenkinson带雀斑的脸，或者MI5那些自以为是的家伙。

00Q00Q00Q00

       射击场几乎是空的。Q走过无人的隔间，只听到一把枪射击的声响。Q喜欢用9号隔间。这不是什么强迫症，他告诉自己，只是一种人人都有小怪僻：出于怀旧在完全等价的选择中偏爱一个。Q随便开了第一枪，正中9号隔间的靶心。

     007正在7号隔间。Q不知道这特工身上是不是有什么“随意贴”之类的。

     Bond肯定已经注意到有人走进了地下室，因为当Q准备走过Bond的时候，他摘下护耳，回过头来和他打招呼

     “Q。”

     “007。”

     Q忽然想起实际上这是他对Bond的一个优势：他知道James Bond的名字，但Bond不知道他的。

     “昨天你干的很好。”Bond说，他面无表情，Q知道他不是在捉弄自己。

     “谢谢。”

       他保持冷静的声调，但无法控制的内心小男孩 雀跃不不已—他因为外勤工作被女王的传奇特工表扬了。如果他能把这个告诉父亲就好了 -- 但不能包括任何其他细节。

     “我还以为你只在早上来这里？”Q准备走开的时候Bond说。

    Q不知该说什么来解释他习惯的改变而又不显得软弱，或创伤，或者让人难堪的反应过度，于是什么都没说。下一刻，Bond已经伸手抓住了Q。

     “过来。”

     他把Q拉到身前，递给他枪。不是掌纹识别的瓦尔特，而是一把老式贝雷塔，比Q习惯用枪略大。Bond的双手轻轻搭在Q的肩膀上。

     “给我看看你的水平。”Bond说。

      Q感到一股想要反抗然后逃跑的冲动，但摆脱了这冲动。他刻意冷静的拿起一副护耳，戴上，瞄准，对着靶子开了4枪。Bond按钮召来靶纸检查，Q再次拿掉护耳。板上只有4个孔，Bond是什么时候把自己用过的靶子换成空白的靶的？

     “不算太糟，”Bond说，确实不坏，没有正中靶心，但每一枪都能让一个目标失去抵抗能力。“但你射击都偏左。”他又说，把靶子放回。然后他靠近一步，Q本能得挺得更直。Bond的胳膊搁在Q自己的胳膊上，稍微改变他的瞄准。“瞄这里。”

      Bond完全对着Q的耳朵低语，让Q颤抖。他能感觉到Bond的身体从肩膀到大腿贴着自己的身体，这对他的精神和肉体都很残忍。他的头脑中充斥着被Bond舌吻，手放在他的大腿上记忆，还有在这么近的距离可能发生什么的幻象，比如手沿着他的身体一路朝下抚摸，手指触碰着自己赤裸的肌肤…对于地下室来说，这里忽然变得太热了。

     Q深吸一口气，把脑子里占了越来越多空间的乱七八糟的想法清除出去，然后开火。一发，两发，三发，四发。Bond的一边胳膊挪开去按钮，但另外一条胳膊仍然搁在Q的胳膊上。Bond的呼吸仍刷过他的脖子，就在耳朵正下方，有点痒。

     “好了点。”Bond说，Q记起看靶纸。这次4处致命伤 –其中一次正中靶心。Bond的手退回Q的肩膀，但他并没有后退。

     “你能当外勤特工，Q。”Bond在他耳边低语。“你有钢铁意志—谁能想得到呢？”

    然后他退后一步，冷空气代替温暖的身体让Q一整颤抖。他不知道这是否是一次测试？忽然出现的空白靶，过度的身体接近 – Bond刚才在确认Q昨晚的表现是否只是侥幸？或者只是Q现在疑神疑鬼。

    目标板上的人形是一个男人的轮廓。Q刚才全副精神都花在忽略Bond贴着自己的身体上，完全没有注意到这点。 他才觉得自己没受到影响的时候，又开始觉得头晕。

     “shit。”

    他克制不住的说出这个词。听起来颤抖，愤怒还可悲。

  _好印象完了_ 。

    Bond又把一只手放在Q的肩膀上。Q不敢回头看。

    “你做的不错，Q”，Bond说，现在他的声音里没有调情的成分，“你会感觉好起来的。”

    当007这么说的时候，Q不知为什么为什么那么容易相信。但确实如此。

 

 注1：Alice in Wonderland是作者用Lewis Carroll的假名发表的。

注2：National Front Party http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Front_(UK)

注3：原文是sugar daddy，大家都懂得，金援比自己年轻很多的伴侣的中老年男性。中文里似乎没有对应的说法，就大致翻译成包养吧。第一次看到这段的时候差点笑死啊，James Bond你也有今天XD 注4：前面明明是Anne，这就变Anna了。不知道作者忘了，还是小Q忘了

注5： 原文是Roger that。Roger在军队通信是receive的意思。据说现在更多用Romeo了哟。

注6：Amiga computer http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amiga 

注7：Gin and Tonic 琴酒+汤加力水，常见的鸡尾酒，也翻译成金汤力，或者简称G and T的。

ps: 翻译pub场景的时候，总有强烈的既视感，仔细一想，难道不是Ben给Olly的乐队Years and Years友情出演的MV Real的场景吗？


End file.
